Peach Girl
by AlyssaKing
Summary: summary coming later
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone well this is my very first fanfic so read and review please. I would just like to say I own no characters in this story cept for Alyssa. kk well I would also love to thank my lovely beta Phantom she is the best helping me and all. so on with the story

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you watching at that has you staring so intently, my son?" an older fae, who had suddenly appeared within the Castle beyond the Goblin City, questioned.

Jareth had been watching one of his many crystals and was startled by the sudden intruder. "To what do I owe this lovely visit your majesty, High King Oberon?" Jareth asked with a flowery sweet voice that would have sent chills down his subjects' spines.

"Dose a father need a reason to visit his son every once a millennia?" Oberon asked with a twinkle in his eye. He and his son had played this game of words before though Jareth had seemed to get better at it each millennium when his father decided to visit. Sighing, Oberon chose his words carefully. "You know exactly why I am here, Jareth."

Nodding, Jareth threw his crystal at his father while conjuring another with the same image. "Here, have a look. This is my chosen one," he stated rather proudly and with a grin. Oberon took the crystal and saw a young girl, no older than five, playing with a dark haired woman in a park on what seemed like a spring-like day. "You do want to ask how, don't you father?" Jareth read his fathers expression with narrowed eyes. "You forget that humans grow faster here than they would aboveground."

Oberon nodded his head. "How do you intend to bring her here if you can not take her?" Oberon asked, throwing the crystal up in the air and watched as it popped like a bubble.

"I shall take care of that," Jareth said and smiled with an evil grin. He stared deeply into his new crystal. "Sarah still keeps the book." His father somewhat gasped. "I shall have my goblins place it in Alyssa's reach."

"But the girl cannot wish herself away, my son," Oberon warned. "Do you still mess with a certain blond haired boy, whose dreams you have been tainting with nightmares of that one girl who was wishing him away, so much that when he reads that book he shall say the right words instead of those written in the other book?" Oberon questioned with an evil grin of his own and another twinkle in his eye that had sent a shiver down Jareth's back.

"You know me too well, father," Jareth agreed and with that, he waved his hand to force the crystal he had been holding to disappear. "Come father; let us have a front row seat to today's events." He turned into a great snowy, white barn owl and flew out the nearest window while his father morphed into his matching grey owl form, following not too far behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

He was only an owl, watching it all unfold. Sarah, his beloved sister, dancing with a man who bore mismatched eyes and a voice that kept calling out, saying to him keep the babe, that "I hate him and his crying".

Then the scene shifted, and playing before him was Sarah. She had told him the story though suddenly became fed up with his crying. He watched her wish him away. He watched as Sarah felt guilty and how the evil Goblin King made her run the Labyrinth to save him. She refused all of her wishes just for him and yet, she was just as content in leaving him there with the king all along.

Toby awoke with a start.

It was always almost the same nightmare every night since Alyssa had been born and the nightmare had always ended with those words. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away," Toby repeated in his mind, never daring to speak them aloud for fear that what was a dream might actually become a reality. Turning to the clock, it would only be a few hours now before he would have to face Sarah, and watch over his niece again for another long night.

"What does this mean?" He growled in frustration and lied back down on the bed, throwing a pillow over his face and screamed into it.

Toby had just gotten to his sister's house to watch over his niece when he had a sudden flashback of a nightmare that has been haunting him ever since Alyssa was born. The flashback caused a tremble through his body but he shook it off.

"Sarah, I'm here." He called out before reaching the front door though in that moment, his niece decided that it was time for a piggy-back ride from her uncle, attacking him from behind with a giggle. Toby laughed. "Hey ya squirt! Whatcha doin' outside?" he questioned the little girl, who was now pulling his collar like someone would when they pulled reins on a horse.

"We went for a walk before you came, Toby," said a voice Toby knew well and he smiled at his sister. "Now she needs a bath and there are chicken fingers in the oven for dinner, since I know how the both of you like them so much. Bedtime is still the usual and only one story this time, okay Alyssa?" Sarah placed her hands across her chest.

Alyssa made a whining noise in protest, but said nothing for fear of retribution from her mother. She made to jump of off her Uncle's back when she saw something in the tree nearest to her house. "Uncle Toby, what that?" she asked in her young voice as she pointed to the grey owl sitting in the tree. The owl blinked at them and Sarah glared at the animal. She hated owls; especially ever since her encounter with a certain Goblin King.

"That's an owl, Lyssa. Better stay away from it. They are too dangerous for little girls like you," Toby replied while he made a face and ran after the girl into the house. "Better get going Sarah; you're going to be late if you don't." Sarah nodded and got her coat to leave, though saddened to watch her brother run up the stairs with her little girl. She never said goodbye to Alyssa because it was impossible for Toby to watch her if she the little five year old was crying for her mother all night.

"Uncle, read this book," pleaded the little girl some hours after Sarah had left and Toby gasped as he realized what was in Alyssa's hands. It was a small, red leather bound book that had been worn with time and age. It seemed so familiar to him, and yet he could not put his finger on it. How did he know this book? Why did he feel such fear and dread around it?

"Did your mother say we could read that Lyssa?" Toby asked, eying the book though not really trusting it enough to gather it in his own two hands. Alyssa just nodded before she thrust the book at him. As she settled into her bed, Toby flipped the book to open to a page with a red ribbon marker. He studied it for a moment or so before turning to his niece. "Has your mother read some of this to you already?"

"Yeah!" Alyssa nodded eagerly, wanting her Uncle Toby to read it to her. He always did the best voices when it came to her favorite stories and even her mother could not compare to her Uncle's amazing talent.

"Alright then," Toby sighed as he pulled his niece into a small hug, allowing her to attempt to follow the words as he read.

In that moment, Sarah was slowly returning home early from work when she smiled as she walked through her front doors and heard Toby upstairs, reading to Alyssa. Suddenly, she was more interested in looking out her front window for some odd reason and gasped at what she had seen. There, in the tree that she knew her daughter had pointed at earlier and saw a grey owl, sat a very familiar snowy, white barn owl; one that she had seen far too much before. She turned back to listening to her brother, her eyes widening and dropping everything she had been carrying to run up the stairs as Toby's voice rang in her ears.

"The girl then said," he paused, as if to think about what to say. In all actuality, Toby couldn't stop the words from coming forth, for it was almost like he were a puppet and someone was forcing him to say the next line. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away. right now."


	3. Chapter 3

"Toby, no!" Sarah screamed as she ran into Alyssa's room, throwing open the door. She was met only with the dark, and Toby's voice calling out for her daughter.

There was a sudden burst of laughter that filled the darkness and sent chills down Sarah's spine. Somehow, Sarah had made her way to her daughter's bed and found that Alyssa was sitting very still on the bed in fear. Grabbing her hard against her chest, she whispered soothing words to her only child.

"Thank you Toby, my friend," spoke a smooth voice as a flash of lightning lit up the room. Sarah and Toby had to hold back a gasp as they recognized Jareth, the Goblin King, standing in the center of the room, in all of his glory. "Now come, my little Alyssa, love," he purred as he held out his gloved hand but Sarah held her even more tightly as Alyssa tried to reach for him in wonder.

"No, Jareth, you can't have her," Sarah growled and turned to her younger brother. "Toby, how could you?" He was looking down at his feet, as if in shame.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but the words just came out of nowhere," he cried, knowing now what he had done. "I'm so sorry Alyssa." He covered his hands over his face as he realized that his nightmare was slowly coming alive.

"Now how could Toby be sorry for what he said, Sarah? After all, don't you remember all of those dreams you turned down for him as a babe?" Jareth laughed cruelly as the room shook. He pointed to Alyssa. "Let her go, my dear. She is mine, after all."

Sarah wanted to scream while the tears ran freely down her face. She clung to her child and the child did too the minute the Goblin King had let out an evil laugh. It had frightened them both. "Toby can run the labyrinth for her, can't he?" She didn't like the way that Jareth was eying her young daughter or the way he grinned at her question. "You can't have her," she whispered.

"Ah, but you forget Sarah, you defeated my labyrinth when you said 'I had no power over you', and thus no one has been able to run it since," he stated firmly, placing his hands on his hips. "Oh Sarah, do you remember that peach you ate while in my labyrinth?" She nodded. "That peach contained magic that was meant for our child. If only you had just let me rule you."

Sarah gasped at his statement. "What does that have to do with my daughter?"

"Everything," Jareth grinned. "You see, Alyssa and I have always known each other. When she was born, she was given certain powers that allow her to call me and the goblins." He paced the floor a bit as he continued his explanation. "Isn't that right, my lovely," he smiled at Alyssa and she grinned a toothy grin back at him. Sarah could tell in her expression, somehow, that her daughter was agreeing with this villain. "So you see Sarah, she has belonged to me ever since she was born." He knelt on the ground and held out his arms to the little girl. "Now Alyssa, come; we have been delayed here enough as is." Sarah cried out as Alyssa jumped out of her arms and over to the Goblin King. She quickly turned back to her mother as she reached him.

"Bye-Bye mommy," She waved laughing like it was a game. To little Alyssa, she believed that she would return once more to her dear mother and her Uncle Toby, but the truth of the matter was, she would never step one foot in the Aboveground ever again.


End file.
